


Fenfen's Father That Really Really Didn't Want to Leave

by eyydude



Series: Mei ChunFen Goes on an Adventure [2]
Category: Original Work, 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV), 魔道祖师 - 墨香铜臭 | Módào Zǔshī - Mòxiāng Tóngxiù
Genre: Bullying, Crying, Gen, Life is just...very very hard on lil fenfen, Light Angst, Many apologies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:14:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26587960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eyydude/pseuds/eyydude
Summary: After losing one of his precious toy family members Fenfen thinks he'll gain a few real friends.Little does he know children can be very cruel.
Series: Mei ChunFen Goes on an Adventure [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1667020
Comments: 4
Kudos: 1





	Fenfen's Father That Really Really Didn't Want to Leave

**Author's Note:**

> So I thought I'd throw in another story from Fenfen's childhood!
> 
> The little guy can't catch a break and I don't plan to give him one ^u^

“Mamma’s gone,” the little boy sniffles before putting on a serious face “, so now you’ll be taking care of us alone…” 

He rubs away at his face again drying away the tears. His small, round face now red and puffy. He’s outside, sitting by a small hole he dug himself with only his little hands as tools. Inside the hole, he gently placed the broken doll that he called Mother.

“Fenfen will be extra good now, you’ll see. Fenfen will be a good boy and never do bad again…” 

The small boy clumsily mimics words he’s heard from people during funerals, trying to remember everything as well as he could. He takes the other three dolls and lets them say their goodbyes before slowly filling the hole with dirt. 

“We’ll really, really, really miss you, mamma…” His lip wobbles, but he doesn’t cry, he’s a big boy now and he needs to be happy. He still has his Papa and Big Sister and Little Brother, he’ll be happy with them and they’ll be happy with him.

After the hole is covered he places a small bouquet of forget-me-nots on top of the grave. He sits there for a while, silently, before picking up the other three dolls and leaving.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Loud giggling can be heard from the small shed and if one was to look inside they’d see a small boy with bruised fingers that just began to heal, dancing while clutching a doll to his chest. 

“...and then they lived happily ever after!” He drops down still grinning from ear to ear, showing off a little gap between his two front teeth. The little boy gathers all three dolls close to his chest and gives each one a little kiss.

“We’ll be happy too, you’ll see. Fenfen will make sure.” 

He crawls over to the door and cracks it open to peek outside. The sun shines warmly and pleasantly, music can be heard from somewhere in the village and Fenfen recognizes it instantly. 

A wedding. 

He giggles happily and picks up Papa, preparing to leave. He stops right before walking outside.

“No, no! Fenfen is a big boy now...he should go outside alone, yes?” He asks his doll quietly. 

“Yes, Fenfen will go alone and you’ll stay here. Warm and safe, warm and safe.” He nods to himself.  
He places the doll on the blanket and bites his lip, frowning. “I’m very, very, very sure. Fenfen will go and bring pretty flowers and maybe...maybe a nice lady will give us some food too!” 

The little boy leaves the shed, glancing back one more time and almost turning around just to go back inside grab Papa or Big Sister or even Little Brother. He shakes his head and hurries towards the music.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Fenfen watches in awe as a beautiful wedding procession makes its way through town. He trails along, grinning from ear to ear. The small boy can barely take his eyes off the pretty clothes and happy people celebrating this joyful occasion.

All of a sudden he crashes into a slightly bigger figure and hits the ground with a thud.

“Aiyo…” He softly rubs the back of his head and looks up where a group of children stand over him. They’re all taller and bigger although they’re probably the same age as Fenfen. He’s always been tiny, but he can still take care of his little family, he thinks, they don’t care that he’s little. 

The children grin and share looks before one little boy extends his arm to help the smaller boy up. 

A warm and fuzzy feeling spreads through Fenfen’s stomach at the small act of kindness and he happily reaches out. The taller boy helps him up and pats him on the head.

It’s not every day that Fenfen gets to talk to other people besides his little family. Some might say he doesn’t talk to “real people”, but for him, his dolls are real people, they are his people and he loves them with his whole little being.

The children slowly coax him into playing with them and although he enjoys himself greatly all Fenfen can think about is how nice it would if he also had his family here, so they could be happy together and so he could introduce all his new friends to his family.

Just as the sun is about to set, he decides. He’ll take his new friends to meet his family.

The children follow after him as he leads them to his small shed and welcomes them inside. He smiles brightly at the sight of his humble little abode filled with people and he skips over to the dolls, introducing everyone politely.

“Can I hold that one?” The taller boy asks while pointing at Papa.

“Well…” Fenfen mumbles quietly, uneasy for a moment, but he reluctantly hands over the doll. They’re friends after all.

The taller boy looks the doll over, turning it around in his hands, a mean-spirited grin spreads over his face and he tosses the doll to a little girl.

“W-wait!” The small boy walks over to the girl trying to retrieve the doll, but just as he’s near she throws it to another child.

A couple of minutes pass like this, the children passing Papa from one to another while Fenfen desperately pleads with them to stop. He didn’t want this to happen, he thought he was doing good this time.

The children giggle, throwing each other looks. The taller boy catches the doll and looks at Fenfen. “I’m keeping this one.”

Fenfen’s eyes widen and he stutters. “B-b-but...Papa can’t leave….He d-d-doesn’t wanna le-leave.” His eyes fill with tears. 

“Oh? But we all just heard him say he wants to leave and come with us! We can take better care of him.” The boy grins and the other children nod approvingly.

His lip wobbles. “Oh...w-well then.” He glances over at Papa and then back at his other dolls. 

The children continue to giggle.

“C-can we visit? We’ll miss Papa if he leaves…” 

“Ah, well you see...We won’t be here for long!” He laughs. “We’re here to visit relatives for the wedding.”

“Oh...Then, please take care of Papa.” He looks up at the children pleading.

“I-it’s fine! Fenfen is a big boy n-now and he can t-take care of himself. Papa doesn’t n-need to worry.” He looks at the doll and gives it a wobbly little smile.

The children don’t answer, they all turn on their heels and leave the shed.

Fenfen tries to stifle his sobs as he crawls back to his corner and hugs his two remaining family members.

“H-he didn’t wa-want to leave us….He really re-really didn’t want to leave.”

**Author's Note:**

> End of this ride on to the next! 
> 
> Hope everyone enjoyed


End file.
